


Право на счастье

by Slytherin_Serpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Serpent/pseuds/Slytherin_Serpent
Summary: Составляющие послевоенной жизни слизеринцев неизменны уже долгое время. Может, все же и у них есть право на счастье?





	Право на счастье

Кровь. Слезы. Соль на губах. Боль.

Составляющие послевоенной жизни слизеринцев неизменны уже долгое время.

\- А знаешь, назло Поттеру пойду в аврорат! Чтобы эта сволочь шрамоголовая даже там от меня не избавилась! - Драко хохочет, отпихивая от себя Забини, который пытается взъерошить ему волосы. Тепло, спокойно, весело, и друзья смеются вместе с ним.

\- Видели сегодня лицо Грейнджер? Как она косилась на меня во время урока? - Панси фыркает и корчит рожицу. Ей смешно, да и все помнят лицо Гермионы. Только вот не ненависть там была, ох не ненависть, и Теодор с ухмылкой это отмечает.

\- Так, к дьяволу идите. К декану нашему! - возмущается Блейз, когда ему намекают на Уизли. Тот ведь не просто так все время пытается подколоть, так растерянно смотрит иногда, не зная, что сказать.

\- Неа, не поймаете и не докажете, - Нотт делает вид, что злится, да только они знают, что на деле это не так. И Тео не признается, что заинтересован в Дине Томасе так же, как тот в нем самом.

Боль. Потери. Растерянность. Ужас. Бессилие.

Все, на что у них нет права. У них ни на что нет прав более, есть право только загибаться в собственном углу гостиной, который они с особой злостью отстаивают теперь. И цепляться друг за друга, потому что больше некому тащить их из ямы одиночества. По крайней мере, так кажется им самим.

Меченые. Проклятые. Отверженные.

Так кажется ровно до момента, когда Тео приходит в гостиную не один. Его почему-то тащит за собой Дин. Драко думает, что притащили за тем, чтобы разбираться с чем-то, но нет.

\- Хоть кто-то еще его тронет, убью.

Короткое обещание, во время которого Нотт фыркает.

\- Ты за этим меня сюда тащил через половину Хога? Я сам разберусь.

\- А мне надоело это видеть, - голос Томаса повышается, а в гостиной звенящая тишина, когда он делает паузу. - Я хочу, чтобы закончились издевательства над теми, кто ни в чем не виноват. И точка. И…

\- И?

\- И я предлагаю встречаться.

Прямолинейно, по-гриффиндорски, но на душе на несколько мгновений становится тепло. Да и видя, как Тео растерянно глядит на парня, хочется верить, что не все потеряно. Ну же. Нотт кивает, и Дин, покраснев, вылетает из гостиной, оставляя тишину нарушаться перешептываниями слизеринцев.

\- Паркинсон!

Панси останавливается и поджимает губы, чуть прикусывая нижнюю. Начнется сейчас.

\- Паркинсон. Панси, - чуть раскрасневшаяся от быстрого бега Гермиона останавливается перед ней, выдыхая.  
\- Я хочу предложить сегодня позаниматься вместе.

Через пару дней Панси скажет, пряча ухмылку, что Грейнджер, оказывается, не такая уж заучка и классно целуется. А еще через неделю Блейза они увидят в коридоре, зажимающим довольного Уизли у стены.

Драко улыбается, радуется за друзей действительно искренне, но где-то в душе все равно живет боль. И все чаще он уходит на квиддичное поле, сидя на трибунах и ежась от холода. Пока однажды на плечи не ложится чья-то теплая куртка, а потом он не оказывается в объятиях, тихонько выдыхая.

\- Совсем с катушек слетел, змей чертов? - шипит на ухо Поттер. - Вернись обратно, не могу видеть тебя таким. Не хочу…

\- Я тоже многого не хотел и не хочу. Меня никто не спрашивал.

\- Я спрашиваю. Правда, не знаю, понравится ли тебе. Хочешь встречаться с героем магической Британии? Ну… Ты понял, - Гарри неловко отводит взгляд, а Драко в ступоре смотрит на него. Что?..

\- Я понимаю. Да. Трудно, да и мы не ладили, но… С первого курса ты мне нравишься. Не так.

\- Придурок. Долбаный гриффиндорский кретин. Ты… Раньше не мог сказать, - заканчивает Драко, слабо улыбаясь.

\- Не мог. А ты согласен, - констатирует факт Поттер, довольно фыркая и вмиг становясь снова собой.

***  
На ужине они с друзьями снова смеются, как когда-то давно, но все прерывается строгим голосом директрисы:

\- У меня есть объявление. Оно касается в большей степени Слизерина. У вашего факультета новый декан. Прошу проявить былое уважение.

Она странно радостно улыбается, а потом, увидев мужчину, старшие слизеринцы неожиданно, плюнув впервые в жизни на манеры, взрываются приветственными криками и аплодисментами.

\- Тихо. Я вижу, что вы рады меня видеть, но не нарушайте правила, - Северус коротко усмехается, занимая место за преподавательским столом. Он не до конца оправился, чудом вообще выжил, но бросить преподавание не смог.

И глядя на него, а потом на гриффиндорцев и счастливых друзей, Драко понимает, что и у них есть право на счастье.


End file.
